Always Try
by justtryitout
Summary: For anyone that doesn't like bad things to happen to this awesome couple, ill make a promise now that they will stay together. This is a story about Nick and Judy were the come forth with there feelings and become a couple, they fight battles emotionally and physically. And maybe or maybe not have some fun times. first fanfic hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1(sorry its short)

**Chap 1**

 **"Two Hearts Collide"**

Nicks POV

I was so excited, practically shivering. Today I wasn't going to hide, I was telling her how i felt.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?" I whispered to myself. Sighing, I tried not to think about it while scrambling about to get my things.

"Besides, if she doesn't feel that way we can still be friends, right?"

"Even if she says yes, shes a bunny im a fox, it wouldn't work." Tears almost came to my eyes with that. I choked them back and left the apartment, eger to see how things unfold.

"Its not impossible, in fact , interspeices couples are being smiled upon now days." _"Well, almost"_ I thought. I went down my apartment stairs to see a female, gray, bunny, Judy, light up when she saw me from the car. Nervously, i got in.

"Good morning carrots."

"Good morning Nick!" she replied

I gazed upon her, not really thinking straight, noticing me, she blushed,

"Nick what are you doing?"

"Oh my gosh, Judy what happend to you?!"

"N-nothing" she had bandages all over her left arm,

"Well, something obviously did, you can tell me, were dat-best friends!"she looked at me questioningly,

"I cut myself while cooking."she said strongly, realizing she wasn't lying I made here let me drive.

"I wont let you drive while your hurt, you know."

"Whatever you big softy." she said while elbowing me playfully in the ribs,

"So i guess that means you care about me, haha!"she remarked,

"Yes, it dose, carrots. I've always cared abo-"stopping realizing what he was saying,

"Nick is that true?"We pulled into the parking lot, parked, I looked over, beautiful violet eyes piercing mine." _Wait, beautiful?"_ I thought," _when did i start thinking like that?"_ Gathering confidence, I spoke,

"Y-yes..."

"Oh..." We both sat there in silence, suddenly, Judy spoke,

"Me too." We made and kept eye contact. We started moving forward, our lips connected. We kissed. We held for 10 seconds at least, looking into each others eyes, Judy spoke,

"That was amazing Nick."

"Same here."


	2. Response

**Chap 2**

 **Judy POV**

 **"Response"**

"Nick is there anything else?"

He hesitated, then spoke softly,"Y-yes, ive been meaning to tell you that , I...really like you."My heart practically burst out of my chest.

"Nick...I like you to. Like really like you."

"You do?!"he exclaimed,

"Ever seince we became partners really..." Nick was in absolute awe. This rabbit liked him ever since they became partners.

"So would you like to catch a movie or something?"Nick asked,

"Yea that would be nice."

"Okay but we have to work first!"

"Never thought id here you say that!" We both laughed,

"Nick that reminds me, i was already going, but since were dating now, would you like to come see my family?" Fear shot though Nick like a bullet, soon replaced by concern,

"I don't know if they'd like me..." Nick said slowly,

"Nick! They already like you-"

"No, I meant us dating.."I paused, soon enough worried like Nick,

"Only one way to find out!" 

Hey guys! First let me apologize for the short chapters, they get better around chap 6 or 7. I have it wrote down its just the matter of typing it. (and i never realized how boring typing can be.. i should have the fourth chapter out by tonight just depends!)Pls give feedback and criticism is appreciated to help me improve!


	3. 275 bunnies in counting

**Chap 3**

 **"275 bunnies in counting"**

 **Nick POV**

We boarded the train, anxiety flowing though me,

"Judy what if they don't accept us?"

"Nick they will,"Judy comforted,"I already told my mom she said it was about time-"

"But what about your father?!"Judy froze.

"N-Nick it will be fine, he'll accept us one way or another, besides it doesn't matter what he says, i still love you."

AN-Throughout the week, Nick and Judy grew as close as can be, with one week they are very comfortable with sharing feeling, emotions, and love

The were looking into each others eyes, relived about what they got off there chest. The train began to move forward, they had small talk and soon Judy dosed off on my shoulder. I loved the feeling of it and looked down at her and saw something i shouldn't have. Judy's crack of cleavage. I got extremely nervous and almost started sweating,feeling ashamed, i pulled her shirt up so no one would get a "FREE SHOW". Soon after that i dosed off and was awoken by the intercom

" _ **Now arriving at Bunny Burrows.**_ " I woke Judy up, grabbing our luggage and getting off the train were it seemed there were hundreds of rabbits waiting for Judy.

" **JUDY!** " Almost every rabbit screamed,

"Oh boy" Judy whisperer,

"I feel like you have more siblings every time if come." I mentioned. Slowly but surly, two older rabbits made there way through the hoard,

"Mom Dad!" Judy yelled as they came together for a big hug. Stu noticing me said,

"Hey Nick, nice to see you again!" Last time Stu was nervous, now it was my turn,

"Hiiiii Mr. Stu."I croaked out" _IDIOT!"_ I screamed in my mind. Judy took note of my nervous tone and changed the subject,

"Well we're tired, why don't we head to the house?" Judy said,

"Sounds great Jude the Dude,we got dinner waiting!"Stu exclaimed. With that they loaded up in the truck and headed up toward the Hopps house, Judy whisperd,

"Calm down Nick, everything will be fine." she reassured,

"I know but still." They held hands for comfort.

Mrs Hopps spoke up, "So ready for a week of fun you two?"

"You bet mom, me and Nick can't wait!" She said while holding hands, they soon pulled up too the Hopps house , ate, and put some of the younger rabbits to bed. Soon it was just me, Judy, , and Stu. Then Stu asked a question that plastered a bad feeling over the evening,

"So were will Nick be sleeping?" Me and Judy froze,

Judy responded,"In my room, on the pullout bed."

"Are you sure? You two in the same room? Alone?"Stu questioned,

"Yes, witch reminds me..." Judy now stood by me," I meant to tell you guys sooner but...meandnickaredating!"she said quickly,

"Judy slow down!" her mother exclaimed,

Judy sighed,"Me and Nick...are dating..."Silence fell over the room, Mrs. Hopps broke it,

"Well about time!"she said happily, Stu still frozen in awe,

"Ive been waiting forever, I knew you two liked each other!"she added. Stu was still amazed,

" Im speechless...I-I-"Bonnie could tell he was getting mad soooo,

"Would you look at the time!", she said grabbing Stu's paw, "Good night yaw'll!"

"uuuu, Nick..."

"Yes carrots?"

"Did that just happen?"

I thought about it,

"I guess so..."

AN- Next chapter may or may not be "fluffy" i think thats what you call it. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. First Night Together

**Chap 4**

 **"First Night Together"**

 **Judy POV**

"Judy,"Nick said while getting ready for bed,"Your father didn't seem to like us..."

"Well that's his problem."I said as i slide into bed. Nick came out of the bathroom seeing my worried face.

"Judy I can see your scared of this."

"No I'm not!"I retaliated.

"Judy, I know your strong, but its okay to scared, I am to." Giving into fear I began crying, Nick came to embrace me in a hug.

"Its okay Judy, I'm here."

Oh Nick, i'm scared that my dad will separate us!"I said through the tears.

"I am to."Nick responded,

"Nick,"I said weakly, looking up to acknowledge that he was listening,"Can you sleep with m-me..."I said nervously,

"Yea I already am." he said getting down onto his bed.

"N-no, i-in the same bed..."I said meekly,

"Well I-I guess carrots."he said nervously as he climbed in with me.

"Thank you so much Nicky."A few moments pasted in the dark while they were cuddling,

"I love you Judes."

"I love you to Nicky." With that they drifted off to sleep.

Down the hall Stu and Bonnie were having a argument,

"Judy, dating a fox? Tell me i'm dreaming!"Stu groaned,

"I know finally!"Bonnie said very happily,

"How can you be this happy!"

"Because last time I saw the passion they had for each other, the care! Im not worried at all, in fact I saw it coming."

"I'm not even gonna ask."Stu groaned once more,

"You don't have to, come on."Bonnie led Stu down the hall to Judy's bedroom,

"Look how happy she is Stu."Stu looked inside and almost screamed if the pair was naked, but they were in an embrace, and Judy while sleeping, was smiling. Stu looked closer and noticed tear stains on her cheeks, probably from the way he reacted. He felt guilt.

" I need to apologize to them tomorrow."Stu mentioned,

"Stu i'm sure that they will forgive you," Bonnie spoke with a hint of forgiveness,"Now, lets get some sleep."

That night, Nick and Judy had pleasant dreams of each other, well until they both woke silently with Mr. and Mrs. Hopps came. Nick was extremely scared that they would give him the boot for sleeping with there daughter, but they didn't. Once they left Judy cried a little, to calm her down, Nick kissed her forehead until there lips came together for the last time that night.

 **AN- Hey everyone! Thanks for 229 views on the first day! Thats awesome, didnt think id do that good!(And sorry for not posting this chapter last night, i went to bed at like 12:50 had to wake up at 4:30 and go to football for seven hours straight..)Wish us luck for the season! And thanks for the reviews,I dont own zootopia pls dont sue me. CHAP 5 GETS REAL JUICY WITH A NEW CHACTER TO TRY TO TEAR THEM APART!But who knows, everyone can change**


	5. A Douse of Jealousy

**Chap 5**

 **Nick POV**

 **"A douse of jealousy"**

Nick woke up with Judy in his arms,

" _She looks so beautiful when shes sleeping."_ He thought. Judy woke soon after me, they both staired at each other for a while.

"Good morning Mr. Wilde."she said softly,

"Good morning Mrs. Hopps."he replied lovingly until an unknown voice came from the door,

"Oh Judy, what a handsome, nice looking fox you got there!"Nick and Judy both looked over to the door to find a rabbit,female, about Judy height and age. Judy laughed and Nick blushed slightly,

"Back off Emily! This fox is mine!"she said playfully,

"Oh but you no i can't resist."said Emily as she walked over to Nick and pinched his bicep,

"OH! He's tough too!"

"Em!"Judy replied with a hint of anger in her voice,

"What? You know i love to piss you off!"she laughed,"Anyway, breakfast is ready! What would mom and dad say if they found you slee-"

"They already know Em, and his name is Nick!"

"Fine. Well come on or your breakfast will get cold."Em said leaving.

"Thanks."me and Judy said,

"Judes, who was that?"Nick questioned.

"Emily, my sister, were from the same litter."she informed,

"She looks like a copy of you!"he laughed, Judy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and Nick, if she tries anything, repeat, ANYTHING with you, tell me."

"Yes mama carrots!"They got dressed and headed down to eat breakfast with Judy's family. Almost all of her family was there, well on the property.

Stu spoke, "Hey Nick, sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks for asking,"Nick said slightly nervous

"Well Nick my boy, I need to apologize about last night."Stu said

"Oh don't worry about it, just thanks for letting us stay together."I said great fully,

"No problem. Coffee?"

"Yes, please."Stu poured him some coffee and went to attend to some of the kids trying to jump off the roof. Suddenly, something grab his tail,

"Eep!" he almost screamed, turning around to see Emily and some younger kits.

"Oh my! Foxy! your tail is so soft!"she said as she rapped it around her self like it was a scarf.

"uuummm.."I mumbled trying to find words nervously,

"Foxy, are you nervous over me?!"she blushed,

"Em!"They both turned to see Judy looking slightly more mad than usual.

"Oh hi Judy."Emily said innocently,

"My fox, my tail."she spoke coldly,

"Fine whatever."Em said as she took off the tail and placed it around Judy and walking off.

"Man, your family is just full of surprises, isn't it."

"I still can't believe her! I mean, we always tried to get at each other in the past but this is nuts the way shes flirting with you!"

Ah, don't sweat it. I won't let her take it to far."They brought there lips together for a short kiss,

"After breakfast want to go pick blueberries?"Judy asked,

"Of corse! When do i ever not want to do that."They settled in for breakfast, little did they know that Em may have heard there plans and decided to make some of her own.

 **AN-I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter! It happens to be the longest so far by alot so get ready!**


	6. Swimming in Blueberries

**Chap 6**

 **"Swimming in Blueberries"**

 **Judy POV**

After breakfast, witch was pancakes, Nick and Judy made there way down to the blueberry bushes to pick a snack.

"You got the basket carrots?"I nodded,

"Okay let's start!"They had fun picking together and messing around Nick trying to sneak kisses in every now and then getting her annoyed even though she absolutely melted when he kissed her.

"You know Nick, maybe if you didn't eat every berry you picked, we would have gotten done faster you sly kissing fox!"she said as she picked up the full basket of berries.

"What, you know i can't resist myself having such a hot girl."Judy blushed,

"Oh, shut up slick. I'm gonna take these up to the house to make some pie later."

"Okay ill wait here eating my second favorite thing."At first Judy was going to ask what was his first, then she got it.

"NICKOLAS P. WILDE!"she practically screamed slapping his arm blushing as hard as she ever had. Nick however was laughing hard enough to cry.

"I'm kidding sweetheart!"

"Ugh, your the worst."she said as she stormed off to the house. She left and Nick went back to eating blueberries until she returned.

"So, what should we do no-" Nick was cut off by Judy tackling him,hard, both falling into the blueberry bushes,

"What the heck carrot-" Nick was once again silenced. This time by Judy's lips. But something was off, he could feel it...He broke the kiss and saw that Judy's eyes were blue. NOT VIOLET! Nick pushed the bunny away realizing it was Emily.

"What in the world are you doing?!"Nick questioned,

"I thought you would like it."she said with a devilish grin,"I did."she added. Nick who was filled with weird feeling emotions, he never like in his life, ran up to the house colliding with Judy.

"Oh, hi Nick!"Nick didn't respond, he just went up to their room.

"Jeez, whats got his fur in a knot?"she wandered, soon finding the answer watching Em come out of the blueberry bushes with a devilish look on her face. Judy. Got. Pissed. She clenched her fist and walked down to the waiting Emily.

"Oh, hi Judy, me and that hunk of fox wer-"

"Shut it Emily, what did you do?"

"Well, me and that fox were just picking blueberries when he suddenly said that he wanted me and that he loved me pinning me down and started to make out, I tried to get him off but-"

"Can all the bullshit Em, if you touch him again, I will end you." With that Judy marched up to the house and headed up to Nick and her's room. She knocked,

"Nick are you in there?"The door opened up and something orange pulled her in a sat her beside itself on the bed and kissed her softly on her head,

"Judy, you know I love you, right?"

"Of coarse Nicky."

"Well I can't hold this from you or I wouldn't be keeping my promise I made this morning."

"Nick, tell me what Emily did...please."

"I-I am. Err, well she may have kissed me..." Silence. Just silence. Judy was MAD! Emotion came onto her as she began to cry,

"Ah! I hate her! How could she do this!"Nick hugged he for comfort,

"Like I said, I didn't let her get to far."

"Oh Nicky, I shouldn't have left!"Her face was beginning to turn red.

"Carrots, can i make it up to you? I don't want you and your sister to be torn apart."

"Sure Nicky, but it can only involve us."she said started to calm down."

"Do you want to go later, just me and you?"

"That sounds great."she said kissing him passionately on the lips. But sadly, once again, Emily"overheard" and decided it would be nice to go swimming later as well, especially with that fox around. But Judy, with her good hearing and such, heard the shuffling of feet outside the door then looked out to see Em, with swimming suit in hand,

"Hey Nick, change of plans, lets go now instead of later!"she said grabbing his paw,

"Wait why?"

"Because Em overheard us." she said as she and Nick grabbed their swimming suits,

"Oh and how do you know?"

"I saw her listening in on us."

"That's my good hearing bunny."he smirked. Nick and Judy went into separate bathrooms and changed. Nick was waiting for Judy outside on the porch.

"Okay Nicky i'm ready."Judy said as she came out the door.

"About time carr-"Nick froze as he saw her, gawking.

"Awww, dose my fox see something he like?"

"Ohhh yeaaaaa!"Nick slurred. Judy giggled,

"What ever you dumb fo-"This time Judy stopped admiring her mate. Shirtless.

"Oh my Nicky! I knew you were muscular but this, wow!"Nick blushed. Judy came up to him and pushed on his abs and giggled once again.

"Hey carrots, wouldn't you say that suit is a bit exposing?"

"Nick you perv! Don't stair!"

"Oh says the girls feeling my abs giggling with glee."she turned red fast.

"Oh shut up Nick. Let's go."

 ** _One trip to the lake later..._**

"Wow that waters cold!" Nick exclaimed.

"Oh its not that bad slick." Judy was already in the water,

"Yea but you country girls are used to it."

"Nick, quit stalling the thermometer for the lake says its 93!"Nick's expression suddenly turned nervous,

"I-I'm not!"Judy seeing a bit of fear in his eyes didn't believe him.

"Nick are you scared?!"

"N-no!"

"Holy cow, you are!"she said throwing her head back laughing.

"I'm not scared i'm just...no ones ever taught me how to swim..."Nick looked ashamed.

"Oh! Its okay. I'll teach you."

"Uuumm. O-okay." he slowly enter the water walking with Judy,

"J-J-Judy!"

"Nick its fine. Look at me."she said as she slowly led him farther into the water, until he ran out of ground to stand on.

"Ahhh!" he yelled as he expected to sink, but didn't.

"Judy, i-i'm doing it!"

"Nick that awesome!" she said happily.

"T-this is amazing!"They were drifting farther into the water and made it to the other side. Once there they decided to walk though the woods to the other side of the lake.

"That was awesome carrots thanks for teaching me."Nick said as he kissed her forehead. Judy turned and kissed him on his lips, Nick kissed back.

"We should do that again sometime"she said kissing him again.

"Sounds like a plan carrots."he said in between kisses. They continued kissing soon finding themselfs on the ground, Nick kissed her harder getting a moan from Judy,

"Ohh, Nick!" They were both suprised by this.

"Wow Judes, only a week and a half and i'm already making you moan."he joked ,

"Oh shut up slick!"They got up from the ground and continued there walk when something really bad happend. A tree branch snaged Judys top peice on her swimming suit and pulled off her top. Nick was behind her so he didn't see.

"Wow Nick it just got cold out here!"

"J-J-Jud-"Judy turned around and faced Nick, upper body exposed. Nick passed out, falling to the ground. Judy noticed her top on the branch beside her. She gasped, grabbing it putting it on fast blushing hard.

"oh no, no ,nooo!"Nick began to stir,

"Ugh, carrots what just hap-"Nick paused remembering. He started to blush,

"Oh my gosh, Judy i'm so sorry!"

"It's fine Nick.."she started to cry a little. Nick want to hug her, to comfort her. But he wasn't sure she wanted him to. He just sat thee waiting, surprisingly, Judy jumped in his arms crying stopped.

"It's okay Nicky, besides, you should be the only one to see them."she sniffled then smiled. They both blush at that,

"Well lets get going carrots."he said kissing her,

"I love you Nicky."

"I love you too carrots."As they got to the other side of the lake, Emily was just showing up.

"Oh, hi Em, me and Nick just got done so now you have the whole lake to yourself!"Em was in disbelief.

"How did they know?"she muttered.

"See you at dinner Em!"Judy yelled as they headed up toward the house.

 **AN-Hey people! Told you they got longer. Well i might not be able to update until Sunday so well see what happens but i hope you like this longer chapter! Pls give reviews tell me how im doing and how i can improve, Thanks for all the support tell next time.**


	7. Another Night Together

**Chap 7**

 **"Another night together"**

 **Due to me constantly switching POV i will hopefully just write in 3rd person from now on.**

After dinner, at witch Emily wouldn't stop trying to flirt with Nick, Nick and Judy went up the stairs to their bedroom. Feeling way more comfortable with themselves than a week ago.

"Judes you okay?"he asked the reason being she had been in the bathroom for quiet a while,"You've been in there for a whi-"Nick's jaw dropped as Judy came out in only her underwear looking slightly nervous blushing, Nick soon found himself blushing, trying to find words for what he was seeing.

"Nick. You've seen me in my swimming suit, this is like the same thing.."

"Then i guess your okay with me doing this."Nick quickly pulled down his pants, standing only in his boxers and threw off his shirt, Judy seeing this felt blood rush to her face and it was burning immensely.

"My goodness Nicky, your hot!"she said with a sudden burst of confidence,

"Right back at at'ch carrots."Nick said with a half lidded smirk, making her blush even harder as they climbed into bed together.

"I feel like your parents would hate me for doing this."Nick said as they got comfortable.

"But there not here, are they?"Nick shrugged to Judy's response,

"Then I guess I can do this when there not around too."Nick playfully smacked Judy's butt. Judy turned redder than Nick had ever seen.

"Niiiccckk!"she slapped him. Hard.

"But carrots, its not my fault you look amazing from behind!"That earned him another slap.

"Nick your the worst."she said as they got settled in for the night.

"We both know thats a lie." They kissed, holding for a long time, they continued, both pushing harder into each others mouth loving every taste they came upon in each others mouths, Judy moaned, again.

"Niiick!"

"Mmmm. Someones enjoying herself."Emily's voice came from the doorway. Nick and Judy stopped instantly and blushed hard,

"Em what do you want?"Judy asked with a flair of anger.

"Nothing just checking up with you two."

"Well were fine."Judy snapped back as they both climbed out of bed.

"Ohhhh,fox! You look good! Especially down there." Nick's fur turned a whole new shade of red.

"E-Emily, get the hell away from him."Judy said coldly, slamming the door in her face.

"I...umm."Nick mumbled trying to find words.

"Sorry she made you feel that way Nick."she sniffled,"Let's just go to bed."they climbed in bed and cuddled falling asleep. Later in the night Judy woke from a dream, and it wasn't a pleasant one. Judy recalled the dream starting with her on a bed not able to move but nothing holding her down. A hare in a lab coat walked up and started talking but it wasn't clear on what he was saying. She started to try to move but something resisted against her only allowing movement in her head. Looking around nothing but darkness. but in the distance Nick was there, sprinting, but making no dent in the distance they were separated. Nick shouted,"Judy no!" Judy looked back at the hare as he took a knife and plugged it into her gut. She was dead but could still see as if she was alive and the hare was slowly taking off her shirt. The dream just ended there but Judy felt the spot she was stabbed in her dream and grabbed a shirt and put it on feeling violated. Tears ran down her cheeks as she went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She calmed herself down and started back up to her room. Then she heard a moan come from Emily's put her ear's to the door and listened.

"ohh, foxx... Its so-"Judy was done as soon as she heard that she left quickly with thoughts swirling around in her head.

" _She is for real having a dream about him?! F &^K her! She's such a..."_ Judy's mind went on and on with words directly meant for Em. She was soon back in her room with Nick shoving her head in his chest and crying, still scared about her dream and Em taking Nick away from her. Nick slowly woke.

"Wha- Judy? What happen? Are you okay? Whats wrong?"Nick questioned.

"N-Nothing.."

"We both know thats a lie."Nick pushed,"Its okay if you don't want to tell me though."

"No Nicky. I want to tell you."She explained the dream as started crying more telling it, saying how she felt so helpless and scared. Nick suddenly pulled her into an embrace.

"Judy i wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you until i die. No one can hurt you here."Judy calmed down to Nick's soothing words, and soon found sleep with Nick.

 **AN- I know this i part one and its short but im giving you time to prepare yourself for the next chapter so no one is caught off guard and decides to go on a rant against me but something bad happens to Judy DUN DUN DUN! but dont worry to much cause the next chapter should be up soon sorry for the wait! I dont on zootopia. pls dont sue me.**


	8. Wilde Times at a Wild Carnival pt 1

**Chap 8**

 **"Wilde Times at a Wild Carnival"**

Though Judy's dream wasn't to come true about her dying, it was shown to her to warn her about 5 dumb carnival rabbit boys. Nick and Judy woke the next to each other and looked into each others eye's. Feeling each others heat, both wanting to take there relationship to the next level but didn't want to until or if they'ed married.

"Good morning, foxy."Judy said doing her best Emily impression causing Nick to laugh warmly.

"Oh no, Judy! Come quick! Emily is sleeping with me!"Judy chuckled as they rolled out of bed and got dressed,

"You know carrots, i prefer you with out anything on rather than you with something on."Nick committed as she slid her (big beautiful thing as Nick thinks) butt into her jeans and put on a pink button up shirt,

"And i prefer you without the witty commits, but, we can't all have what we want can we Nicky?"she smirked. Nick laughed at this as they headed down for breakfast. There they were greeted by Stu and Bonnie cooking for the kids and sadly, Emily.

"Oh hi there you sexy fox."Em said very seductively. Nick was embarrassed but needed to show Judy what he could do, deciding to go a little on the mean side to Em, giving her the cold shoulder and not responding.

"Hi Nick and Judy,"Mrs. Hopps greeted,"How did you guys sleep?"

"Oh...uuuu fine."Judy replied sadly remembering the nightmare sending a shiver down her spine.

"Well i hope you guys are ready for breakfast, were having a carnival day at the Bunny Burrows National Crop Fest!"Bonnie said happily,

"Oh! Nick, your gonna love today! There's a blueberry eating competition!"Judy hopping as she said her words.

"Im in it to win it!"Nick said agreeing that he should join the competition.

"Hey mom,"Emily said from across the room,"I'm going to Bailey's house for a while!"

"Okay Em, meet up with us at the carnival!"Bonnie yelled as she went out the door. Nick and Judy looked at each other excited about not having to deal with that flirtious bunny.

"Nick were free from her for a day!"Judy said excitedly

"What do you mean free from her? Has she done anything?" Mrs. Hopps overheard. Nick wasn't going to say anything because he didn't want to get anyone in trouble. But Judy thought other wise.

"uummm...She kept f-flirting with Nick.."She said nervously.

"That little...Normaly i wouldn't believe that but she has brought home four different guys in the past three months. I'll have her apologize if its the last thing I do...Sorry for my daugters actions Nick."

"No problem Mrs. Hopps."Nick responed.

"Please, call me Bonnie."

"Yes mama."Nick and Judy sat at the table and talked to some of her siblings witch had came to like Nick queit well.

"Soooo sooooft."one of the little girls purred as she stroked his tail.

"Hey Mr. Fox, could you come play with us?"One of the brown bunnies asked while holding a kick ball with several other siblings as waiting for an answer. Nick looked to Judy.

"Should we?"Nick questioned,

"Sure we don't have to be at the carnival for another 30 mins."Judy said. They washed there plates and headed out side to play with the young ones.

"Hey there's Mr. Fox! Let's start!"The game went well until the ball was kicked a little to hard by one of the younger bunnies and went into the woods.

"Ill get it!"a smaller bunny by the name of Percy yelled as he started through the woods to the creek where the ball was kicked. Five minutes passed and Percy wasn't back and Judy started to get worried.

"He should be back by now.."Judy worried

"Ill go check on him i'm sure he's fine."Nick said as he jogged to were Percy was last seen. He continued into the woods until he heard a faint cry coming from the end of a ledge by the creek.

"Percy?!"Nick shouted running towards the crying.

"Nick?!"Percy yelled Nick soon found him in the creek, tear streaks coming down his face.

"What happend?"

"Nick I t-think i b-broke my leg.."he said pointing to his now oddly, shaped leg. Clearly broken but should be fine.

"How did you do that?" Nick asked as he treaded through the water towards Percy's location as he tried to take his mind off the pain asking questions.

"I-I fell."he said looking ashamed for looking so clumsy.

"Hey don't sweat it."He said slowly lifting Percy up."This might hurt.."

"AAHH!"Percy screamed.

"Agh, sorry!"

"I-It's fine. I-I'm good now. Thanks Nick."Percy sniffled as Nick carried him back to the house. Judy saw Nick carrying Percy and ran toward him and the small bunny.

"Oh no. Here she comes."Nick and Percy said at the same time both laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Nick what happen!?"Judy yelled

"Judes calm yourself!"Nick reassured.

"I just broke my leg Judy."Percy cut in.

"Oh, thank goodn- YOU DID WHAT!"Judy screamed

"Judy calm down! We just need to take him to the hospital."

"Yea Nick's right Judy, CALM DOWN."Percy added

"What!? What do you mean calm down!? Percy's leg is broken!"She yelled

"Yea but look at the difference between you and Percy Judy."Percy was realitivly calm and Judy was breaking down.

"Fine but lets hurry! I don't want to miss out on the carnival!" she said as she raced to the house as Nick to Percy to the Hopp's truck and placed him in the back and told him not to move. Judy and the Hopps raced out to check on Percy.

"Oh Percy, are you okay?!"Mrs and Mr. Hopps asked

"Yes, im fine Nick and Judy are gonna take me to the hospital."Percy replied.

"Actully, change of plans, me and Dad are going to take you so they can go to the carnival."Bonnie said

"Okay. Oh and Nick? Thanks for saving me." Percy said

"No problem. It's my job."Mr and Mrs. Hopps left with Percy to go to the hospital

"Gosh that was scary!"Judy spoke

"Okay carrots. Look at me. CALM DOWN. Your over exaggerating."

"It's not my fault i get worried!"

"What ever. Ready to go to the carnival?"Nick asked

"Yeah and we don't have to worry about the kids. Gideon is gonna take them."

"Whos he?"Nick questioned

"Oh a fox friend of mine."she replied casually. Nick swore he felt a hinge of jealously against this Gideon but, that would be assumptive, so he tried to fight it.

"Okay let's get going." They walked arm in arm together to the carnival stealing looks at each other along the way. They couldn't help it, Judy though that Nick was handsome and Nick thought Judy was stunning. A thought came to Judy's head and spoke aloud.

"Hey Nick, i'm not talking about us but, have you ever wanted kids?"she asked

"To be honest i'm not sure, i mean don't get me wrong i'd love to but i'm not sure i'd make a good father..."

"I'd think you'd make a great dad Nick, why do you say you wouldn't?"she pushed

"Well...I've n-never had a father...he left earlier on when i was five, h-he was gone most of the time so..."Nick choked back some tears

"Oh..I'm sorry Nick i didn't know.."she fell quiet. But Nick thought other wise.

"Don't worry about it! Besides, I got you now."he said kissing her on the lips lovingly. Judy giggled.

"N-Nick s-stop!"But of coarse, he didn't.

"Mmm carrots taste good!"

"Shut up Slick!"They walked in a comfortable silence as they made it to the carnival.

"Hey Judes, i'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay Nicky, i'm gonna go get a drink from the concession stand over there."Nodding he walked to the restroom as Judy walked over to the stand.

"Could i have the Karrot Gold please? Thank you."As she paid for her drink she felt an unfamiliar paw slap her bum turning around to see a musculer black rabbit with four other goons following him around like he was a king, disgusted she scowled at the rabbit that touched her butt.

"Hey why'd you do that you jerk?!"The black rabbit smirked

"First off my name isn't jerk, but you can call me what ever you want hot stuff."he flirted

"Ugh, get away from me."she walked off well tried anyway. The other four rabbits circled around her, making a wall.

"S-S-Stay away from me!"she said

"Why? Your the hottest thing i've ever laid my eyes on."he said seductively. She was about to scream but one of the rabbits covered her mouth

"HE-mmmhm!"

"Please, do me a favor,"the black bunny said,"and don't scream."he said as he began to touch her, Judy struggled until he touched her in a place that was way off limits, and the other black bunnies hands went up her shirt. Feeling this, she remember her dream and felt more fear and adrenaline shot through her and she began to cry suddenly she bit down on the hand that held her mouth and yelled for the only and only thing she found comfort in.

"NNNICKKK!"

 **AN- Holy cow the views though thats awesome! Please review this story, tell me how to improve, and for those that are worried about Judy, don't, her Red Fox will be there soon! I dont own zootopia**


	9. Wilde Times at a Wild Carnival pt 2

**Chap 9**

 **"Wilde Times at a Wild Carnival pt 2"**

 **Dear reader, I would like to apologize for the intensity of last chapters ending if it was to much but the reason i made that is when i asked some people about the two endings and witch one they wanted they said they wanted that one...thats dark...(JK) but i'm fine with is as long as you are! don't worry its rabbit beating time!- justtryitout**

"NNNNICKKK!"

"You idiot! Cover her mouth!"

"NICK! HEL-"Judy's mouth was covered again. At least the black rabbits hand were off her. But she was still scared. What if Nick hadn't heard? What if no one heard?

 **Nick's Location**

"Where could she be?" He whispered to himself, looking around the stands area when suddenly from behind one of the tents he heard her

"NNNNICKKK!"he ran as fast as he could toward the sound

"Carrots?!" a few moments later he heard it again,

"NNNICKKK! HEL-" she got cut off." _oh crap!"_ he screamed in his mind, lucky he had located the sound as had a few other rabbits but Nick was far ahead of them dashing though the crowd and sliding to a stop as he reached the group of rabbits behind one of the many tents. At first he was going to beat them all for harassment, but Nick took notice of Judy's ruffled shirt (her jeans were still on mind you dirty readers) and her arm's being held, she had tear marks but when she saw me happiness and relief came to her eye's. The five rabbits froze as they saw Nick come into view, allowing Judy to get out of there hold and run behind Nick. That's when if hit him. What happened. Screw beating them, he was going to kill them.

"H-Hey w-we were j-just j-jo-joking!"One of the rabbits said as Nick expression turned so hateful it could make a child cry for no reason.

"Ye-Yea! No harm done!"The brown rabbit said standing next to the white one witch looked as if to faint at any time. Nick didn't even hear them he just looked at Judy and spoke,

"Call the police and tell them to send an ambulance."he said as calmly as he could but it came out with a very loud growl. All the rabbits were scared but couldn't run because of the fear, even the black one, witch Nick decided he needed to be taught the very simple lesson first...Don't mess with my Judy. He decided to teach it by beating his face into the ground. Nick took a step toward the bunnies. Specifically the black one, he gulped. The rabbit was just about to run but Nick charged him, surprisingly faster than anyone would have ever thought because the rabbits didn't even have a chance to prepare, and rabbits are know for being fast. As soon as Nick reached him he kicked the black rabbit so hard in the chest he broke ribs*CRACK*the sound made the one white rabbit lose his lunch and the brown one to flee. Nick decided to let the brown one go, but if he found him again, he has the same fate. Nick turned to the white rabbit after kicking the black bunny ,once again, in the face causing his nose to crack and blood to spew as he writhed on the ground, Nick put the white rabbit in a full arm cast as he broke his elbow, pushing him to the ground and stomping on the rest of the arm to break it, causing the white rabbit to black out in pain, he turned on to the next rabbit with died fur, the color of red, he had no idea why someone would die there fur that ugly color but decided to take a swing at his jaw causing some of his teeth to fall out as he recalled seeing this from a cartoon once. As the bunny with red fur coft up blood looking at his three teeth Nick knocked out, the police arrived, along with ambulance to take the three bunnies to the hospital and the one bunny to jail. Nick found Judy and forgot of his anger witch quickly turned to concern.

"Judy! Are you okay!?" he yelled as he ran to her.

"Nick?!"she said as she ran into her arms as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh my gosh, Judy are you okay?" he said as she cried tears of joy

"Yes now that your here you big dumb fox!"she said smiling warmly. Nick sighed in relief as on of the officers came up to them.

"Hi there, i'm officer Barns. Would you mind telling me what happened here?"Officer Barns was a older beagle that spoke in a very calming tone as he walked up to them. Judy explained what happened from beginning to end, also about Nicks bone breaking rampage.

"Well," Officer Barns spoke,"I won't press any charges against Mr. Wilde here, but the bunnies, Mrs. Hopps its up to you if you'd like to press charges against there crimes but either way they will still have prison time for attempted rape. Well be on the lookout for the brown one that ran though." Judy imminently wanted to press charges but looking at the ambulance speed away and considering they had jail time later, some how felt sorry for them. Plus they would miss the carnival, them having to go to the station to fill out a report.

"No Officer Barns that won't be necessary, besides i think Nick rage is a fine punishment." They all chuckled at that. Nick couldn't help be surprise at Judy's denial. She was almost raped and looked unshaken but Nick didn't question this he didn't want to bring up what just happened to her again. It would most likely cause her more pain later on even though he knew she was scared on the inside.

"Well alrighty then, you sure you'll be alright?" he question as he turned to walk to his car.

"Yes as long as Nicks here." she said looking at Nick who blushed a bit at the commit.

"Okay, you two try to enjoy the carnival then." he said as he waved goodbye and drove off toward the police station.

"Carrots, are you sure you don't want to go home and rest?"Nick asked

"No Nick as long as your here i'm fine. Besides i need to try to forget it so let's enjoy this like Barns said we should. Oh, NEVER repeat NEVER speak of this to my parents! they wouldn't let me go to the bathroom without a tiger as a body guard!"she laughed with Nick.

"Okay fluff, what should we do first?"

"I was thinking about beating a certain fox boyfriend of mine in a blueberry eating contest."she said with a smirk

"Okay carrots, but remember, your versing a champ."he smirked back.

 _"Oh he is so going down."_ she thought as they walked over to the sign up sheet and put down there names. Little did Nick know that he was versing the seventh time raining champion, Judy Hopps.

 **AN- Third pt will be out tomorrow hopefully. Don't worry to much about Judy, like she said, as long as she has that fox, everything will be for the views and reviews witch i would ask you to leave. Tell me how to improve and what you like about and don't like about the story so maybe i could change it.I don't own zootopia, but i own the character Emily please don't steal her as an idea.**


End file.
